


Just a Little Sensitive

by IDontLikePansStopAsking



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, So so sorry, im sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikePansStopAsking/pseuds/IDontLikePansStopAsking
Summary: To say that Liquid got grumpy was a bit of an understatement. Basically, he would find anything and everything to complain about. It was practically his main conversation topic.





	Just a Little Sensitive

To say that Liquid got grumpy was a bit of an understatement. Basically, he would find anything and everything to complain about. It was practically his main conversation topic.

Of course, that's where Mantis came in. With his telepathy he could actually differentiate between just him bitching and him genuinely complaining. So he knew when he could tune him out. But sometimes, Liquid shifted from bitching to genuinely complaining without him noticing.

"--nd some days I feel like I'm completely alone, even though I have people all around me. Do you get that? Most of the time I just curl up on my bed," He chattered, running a brush through his overgrown hair. Mantis flicked his eyes back to him to watch him twist it up into a cinna-bun.

"I like being alone."

"Yeah, but this is different. It's like something deep down in your body-- like, you need to have someone's attention, you need to have someone's affection, before you just start crying. Is that weird?"

"Boss, I have no idea. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if you had near every mental illness in the book."

"We're all alone, why are you still calling me that?" Now that he changed the subject Mantis tuned him out again. He instead focused on clumsily knitting a new sweater.

Apparently at some point Liquid got fed up, and after about five minutes of Mantis ignoring him, he shoved his head into Mantis' lap, jostling his knitting needles.

"What do you want, fiend?" He teased gently, setting the half-finished garment aside to start carefully combing down all the fly offs of Liquid's hair.

"I dunno," He grumbled, curling up with his face shoved under the former redhead's hands, not unlike a cat.

"If you just want attention you can tell me, Boss."

"We're alone! Why are you calling me that? That's like me calling you Psycho Mantis the whole time instead of just Mantis or something."

"Would you rather I call you Eli?"

"Mph."

"I know you better than anyone, Liquid. I know you hate your first name. And I know you like being called Boss, it makes you feel powerful."

"Yeah but, like, not when we're alone! This is the time we get to be personal."

"Alright, Liquid. Now what do you want?"

"Mmmh... attention."

"I know. C'mere." Mantis carefully lifted the blond until he was seated comfortable in Mantis' bony lap, still curled up against his concave chest.

"You're very warm," He mumbled, pawing gently at the over sized sweater he had worn instead of his usual self bondage.

"Yes, Liquid, I have fire powers. I would be more concerned if I was cold." He gently ran a hand up and down the larger man's arm, feeling him shudder in his lap.

"It's like laying on a hot pad."

"Good to know there's a replacement if I ever need to do things while you're asleep."

"Nooooo! You have to stay with me!"

"Calm down, Liquid." Mantis sighed, looking down at the pouting blond. He let out a low, growl-like sound.

"You can't leave, okay!? You have to stay with me!" He insisted, grabbing onto the folds of the sweater he was wearing.

"I know, Liquid. I was just joking," He assured, taking a long, deep breath.

But apparently Liquid was not satisfied with that answer, grabbing onto the muzzle of his mask. He reached back, starting to slowly unstrap it.

"Wh-- Liquid! Eli! Stop that!"

"No! You have to look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me!"

" _Eli._ "

" _Tretij._ "

He huffed in defeat, letting him unstrap his mask. Of course he immediately got a headache with the voices shoving their way into his head, but having Liquid near made it bearable.

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me you love me," Liquid ordered, holding the mask behind his mask. Mantis rolled his eyes, sighing through what was left of his nose.

"I love you, Liquid, now give me my mask back."

"No! You have to say it and mean it!"

" _Eli._ " He glared dangerously, making a grab for the mask. The blond squeaked before throwing it against the wall. He sighed.

"You have to love me!!" He demanded, grabbing his face.

"Liquid, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now give me back my mask."

"No."

"Liquid give me back my mask."

"No. I like seeing your eyes."

Mantis took a long, deep breath before promptly grabbing Liquid's dick.

He squeaked and tensed up, but then promptly relaxed and curled again him again. He took a deep breath, slowly rubbing.

The blond shifted, letting out little grunts and whimpers as he continued rubbing.

"M-Mantis," He mumbled, still grabbing at the sweater. Mantis hummed, running a finger over his forehead to soothe him.

"I love you, Liquid. You know I do."

"I-I lo-ve you t-too Mantis."

"Now you need to learn to calm down, okay?"

"Ahh--ha..."

"that's right." He rubbed a little harder, making the blond squirm more.

"You really are quite filthy," Mantis chastised, looking down at the poor man.

"I-I kn-ooowwwww..." Liquid whimpered, pressing against his hand.

He continued to rub, and eventually the blond came. At least it was in his pants, the slick wetness of it already made Mantis feel sick.

"You're too easy to please."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now give me back my mask."


End file.
